All I Want For Christmas Is You
by GirlInTheRedDress
Summary: Christmas Oneshot Troyella of course


**Title: All I Want For Christmas Is You**

**Author:** xoZEFRONGiiRLiiExo

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **Troyella Christmas Oneshot based on the song All I Want For Christmas Is You by Miley Cyrus.

**Disclaimer:** Nope unfortunately I still don't own anything apart from the storyline.

**Author's Note: I wanted to get this out on christmas eve but my computer wouldn't let me upload it so here it i now lol. It's my first oneshot so please R&R let me know what you think.**** Also I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year :) **

**'M**OMMY?'Four year old Lily Bolton asked from her place at the dinner table. 'Yeah sweetie?' Twenty-three year old Gabriella Bolton questioned as she looked up from loading the dish washer.

'How do you spell christmas?'

'Are you writing your letter to Santa?' Gabi asked as Lily nodded her head enthusiatically. 'Ok do you have your pencil ready?'

'Yep all ready.' Lily answered. She was the spitting image of Gabriella. She had long brown curls and a cute button$ nose but she had bright blue eyes that really resembled her father.

'Ok it's C-H-R-I-S-T-M-A-S.' Gabi said as she called off the letters while her daughter wrote them down on her piece of paper. 'Thanks mommy.'

'That's ok sweetie. Are you going to tell me what you asked for this year?' She asked as her daughter shook her head 'Nope but ... I'm all done.' Lily announced as she started to fold up the letter. Gabriella was really proud of her daughter at four years old she could already read and write simple words.

'Right should we put it in an envelope then we can go and post it?' Gabi said as she grabbed on envelope from the kitchen drawer and started writing Taylor's address down. 'Then by the time we get back daddy should be here to take you out.'

'Ok let's go.' Lily said as she put the letter inside the envelope that she had been given by Gabriella. Making sure the letter was sealed tightly she gave it to her mother as she ran to front door to put on her coat and shoes.

**I don't want a lot for christmas **

**There is just one thing I need**

**I don't care about the presents**

**Underneath the christmas tree.**

At 10:30am the doorbell rang and Gabriella smiled sadly as her daugther ran straight to the front door. 'I'll get it' She shouted as she continued running. 'Ask who it is first!' Gabriella shouted back immediately. As Lily reached the front door she paused and yelled 'Who is it?' at the door.

'Why don't you open the door and see?' The familiar voice on the other side of the door said. Immediately recognising the voice the front door was pulled open by the small girl.

'Daddy!!' Lily shouted as she jumped up into Troy's awaiting arms. 'Hey princess. Have you been a good girl for mommy?' He asked his only daugther.

While she was nodding eagerly, Troy noticed his wife of six years standing by the door frame watching the father and daugther interacting with each other. 'Hey Gabs.' He greeted while she gave him a sad smile in return and a quiet 'Hi.'

'So how about we go down to the park and play on the swings?' Troy asked his daughter already knowing the answer. 'Yeah can we mommy?' Lily questioned looking at her mother expectantly. 'Yeah just make sure your back for dinner.' She replied smiling at her daughter and husband. He gave her a slight nod before the two left for the park.

**I just want you for my own**

**More than you could ever know**

**Make my wish come true**

**All I want for christmas is you. **

**  
I don't want a lot for christmas **

**There is just one thing I need **

**I don't care about the presents**

**Underneath the christmas tree.**

While Troy and Lily were out at the park, Gabriella's best friend Taylor Danforth called. 'Hey Gabs the letters arrived' Taylor said mentioning the letter to Santa that Lily had written a few days earlier. It started last year when Lily had written her letter and had insisted on sending it without Gabriella reading it first. She had said she only wanted Santa to read it otherwise she might not get what she wanted. As Gabriella and Troy did not want their only duagther to be disappointed, the first address that Gabriella had thought of when writing on the envelope was Taylor's and seeing as Lily couldn't tell the difference Taylor and Gabi had decided to send it there again this year.

'Oh great. Do you have it there?'

'Yeah do you want my to bring it over?'

'Umm yeah if you don't mind?'

'No of course not, I'll come over now. Is Lily there?'

'No she's out with Troy today. So she won't know'

'Ok I'm leaving now I'll have to bring Ben with me though Chad's working today.' Taylor said mentioning their six month old son.

'That's fine you know I always love seeing my gorgeous godson.' Gabi laughed.

'Ok I'm leaving now I'll see you soon. Bye.'

'Ok Bye Tay.' With that they both hung up and Gabriella carried on with the housework.

As Gabriella finished putting the laundry away the doorbell rang.

Taylor walked in holding the baby carrier. 'Hey Tay.' Gabi said as she opened the door wider to allow her friend to enter. 'Awww hello Ben, you handsome little devil.' She said as she cooed over the baby. After taking the baby from Taylor she carried him into the living room and waited for Taylor to follow.

**I don't need to hang my stocking**

**There upon the fireplace**

**Santa Clause will make me happy**

**With a toy on christmas day. **

**I just want you for my own **

**More than you will ever know**

**Make my wish come true**

**All I want for christmas is you. **

'Ok' She took a deep breath before she ripped open the letter and starting reading what her daughter had asked for this year. 'Right 'Dear Santa, I think I have been a good girl this year but I don't want any presents. I just miss my daddy and I know my mommy does to.'' Gabriella quickly wiped away the single tear that had run down her face before Taylor noticed. She should have known better though as Taylor was one of the most observant people she knew and before Gabriella could read anymore she was gathered in a comforting from her best friend.

Gabriella pulled away from Taylor, giving her a small smile she continued reading the letter ''I promise that I'll be good next year. So this year all I want for christmas is my daddy to come home.'' What started off as a single tear had now turned into sobs as Taylor once again gathered Gabi in her arms to try and calm her down.

'Oh Gab it's gonna be ok.' She soothed as she rubbed her back trying to get the sobs to subside. 'No no it's not. What have I done?' Gabi asked. Taylor was glad that this was a rhetorical question because she didn't know what to say. After a few minutes later sensing Gabi had calmed down a little she told her what she should have said six weeks ago when Troy first moved back in with his parents. 'Gab your gonna have to talk to him. Tonight. Me and Chad will look after Lily and you can have a talk with Troy.'

'I can't Tay. What am I gonna say?' I mean it's already been six weeks and it was only a stupid argument.'

'Just talk to him ok. Go out to dinner or something and tell him how you feel. I haven't seen you this depressed and miserable since when you broke up before the talent show at Lava Springs.'

**I won't ask for much this christmas**

**I won't even wish for snow**

**I'm just gonna keep on waiting**

**Underneath the mistletoe. **

**I won't make a list and send it**

**To the North Pole for Saint Nick**

**I won't even stay awake **

**To hear those magic reindeer click.**

It was around 4pm when Troy finally brought Lily back home. After saying goodbye to her daddy Lily ran off to play with her toys. Just as Troy was about to walk to the front door when she grabbed his wrist and asked shyly 'Hey are you busy later?

'No why do you want me to look after Lily?'

'No no Tay said her and Chad would. So I just wondered if you wanted to come over and we could have dinner or something? You know so we can talk about us.'

'Umm sure I'd like that.' He told her with a small smile. 'What time do you want me to come over?'

'Hmmm, about six?' She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

'Six it is. Sounds great I'll see you later?' As she gave a quick nod of her head he leant in and gave her a kiss on the cheek and then he was gone. She was stood feeling like things were finally going the way they should.

**I just want you here tonight**

**Holding onto me so tight**

**What more can I do **

**All I want for christmas is you.**

**All the lights are shining brightly everywhere**

**And the sound of children's laughter fills the air**

**Everyone is singing **

**I hear those sleighbells ringing. **

At exactly 6 o'clock the doorbell rang, running as fast as she could Gabriella raced to open the front door. Standing there dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a blue dress shirt twenty-four year old Troy Bolton could not have looked any better if he tried. Smiling shyly at him Gabriella opened the door wider mumbling at quiet 'Hi' as she followed him through to the kitchen where he had already taken a seat at the table.

Before Gabriella even made it fully into the kitchen, she said 'I know that it all happened quickly.' He looked up at her with the cute confused face only he could pull off. Giving him a small smile she explained. 'You know getting married at 18, baby at 19. I mean your still only twenty-four maybe you don't want to be tied down. So if you want to call it a day just say the word. I'd understand.'

'Whoa. Where did that come from? Ella I love you with all my heart. Without you I'm nothing. You _are_ my other half. You and Lily are my world. Okay?'

'I just ... I dunno.' She said as she looked down at her hands that were now resting on the table. 'It's just you could have anyone you wanted why did you pick me? I know I don't exactly look how I used to. That's what having a child does to you.' She tried to laugh to covered up how upset she was but she must of forgotten who she was talking to. After knowing Troy for as long as she has, he has learnt to read her like an open book.

'Ella your beautiful you always have been and probably always will be.' He told her honestly with a slightly embarassed look on his face. 'I know it sounds so cliche, but you take my breath away. When you catch me looking at you, you still make me blush. When I hear you laugh, I can't help but smile and I don't know what you mean but since you had Lily you've never been more sexy to me.' He told her as he reached his hand up to wipe away the single tear that was making it's way down her cheek.

'I'm sorry baby I really am. I promise you and not one of those I-promise-until-I-come-home-then-I-forget-everything-I-said promises, a real promise.' He paused and noticed a slight smile creeping onto Gabriella's face. 'Things will change for us. I'll make more us time, we can spend more time as family and if I have to I'll get a new job with better hours that will work for us. I really really love you Gabs and I'm sorry I just left you to look after our daughter on your own.'

'No stop it.' She commanded as she pressed her finger to his lips. 'It's not all your fault. I should have realised that you were having a hard time with the long hours at work. I should have been supporting you, not nagging you because I couldn't see you when I wanted to. I love you too and I miss you please come back home it's not the same without you. Please?' She begged.

'You don't need to say please El, of course I'll come home babe. God you don't know how good it is to hear you ask that, and I really do want to work things out.'

'Me too handsome but right now I'm thinking that we have six weeks of us time we need to catch up on.' she said in a low seductive voice. 'But what about the food you made?' He asked her dumbly. 'I'm not hungry anymore' She said as she grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him towards her to meet his lips in a kiss that was filled with so much love and passion.

**  
Santa won't you bring me the I really need **

**Won't you please bring my baby to me. **

As he pulled away from the kiss he reached down and grabbed her hand in his own and pulled her towards the stairs for the familiar route to _their_ bedroom.

As he lead her up the stairs Gabriella worked on the buttons on his shirt, pulling the hem of the shirt from his trousers before pulling off the item completely and throwing it behind them. By the time they made it into the bedroom he was carrying her with her legs wrapped around his waist, kissing him with all the passion she could muster. He carried her towards the bed and gently threw her down.

He started kissing from her neck down towards her breasts. While she moaned his name, she could sense him smiling through his kisses. 'Oh my god Troy I.... I need you .... inside me NOW.' She panted. He looked up at her just to make sure that he heard her correctly. Troy chuckled as she gave him a quick nod of her head. He leant down and captured her lips with his own once again and in one swift movement he thrust into her.

'Oh my god. Yes Troy.' She screamed as he thrust into her again and again. 'Oh god Ella I'm gonna ... I'm gonna cum.' He panted as they both reached their climax. Both breathing heavy, chests going up and down at an irrational speed he said 'Wow baby I think that may have been worth waiting six weeks for.' She laughed as he pulled her tighter to him.

'That was ... amazing baby.' She told him with a huge smile.

**I don't want a lot for christmas **

**This is all I'm asking for**

**I just want to see my baby**

**Standing right outside my door. **

**I just want you for my own**

**More than you will ever know**

**Make my wish come true**

**All I want for christmas is you. **

'You know what Lily wants for christmas?' Gabriella asked as she snuggled closer to her husband.

'No what?'

'She asked 'Santa' for her daddy to come home.'

'Well I think that could be arranged.' He said as Gabriella giggled for probably the first time since he moved out. 'Don't you?' He asked when he pulled her closer to him. After feeling her slowly nod her head, he smiled and learnt down to kiss the top of her head before whispering 'I love you.'

'So Mrs Bolton. What do you want for christmas?'

'Baby all I want for christmas is you.'


End file.
